The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular, cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference and listed in the Bibliography.
During and after menopause, elderly women commonly develop symptoms which are due to estrogen deficiency. These symptoms include hot flashes, sweating, insomnia, depression, vaginal dryness, urinary incontinence, nausea, pain, osteoporosis, coronary heart disease, breast tenderness, oedema, fatigue, decreased sexual activity, as well as subsequent psychosocial problems (Payer, 1990; Rekers, 1990). In addition, estrogens are suggested to have neuroprotective effects. Thus, declining estrogen concentrations may negatively affect the mental activities of aging women (Schneider & Finch, 1997; Wickelgren, 1997). Estradiol is known to be excellent in the treatment of climacteric symptoms, and its use in the treatment of these symptoms is rapidly increasing. However, estrogens cause an increased risk of endometrial and breast cancers. It is possible to decrease the carcinogenicity of endometrial cancer by sequential progestin administration, but the risk of breast cancer is not diminished by progestins. The carcinogenicity risk limits the length of estrogen replacement therapy, although it would be very useful to continue the therapy long term, due to the protective effects of estrogens in the bone, in the cardiovascular system, in the central nervous system, and for urinary symptoms.
“SERM”s (selective estrogen receptor modulators) have both estrogen-like and antiestrogenic properties (Kauffman & Bryant, 1995). The effects may be tissue-specific as in the case of tamoxifen and toremifene which have estrogen-like effects in the bone, partial estrogen-like effect in the uterus and liver, and pure antiestrogenic effect in breast cancer. Raloxifene and droloxifen are similar to tamoxifen and toremifene, except that their antiestrogenic properties dominate. Based on the published information, all SERMs are more likely to cause menopausal symptoms than to prevent them. They have, however, other important benefits in elderly women: they decrease total and LDL cholesterol, thus deminishing the risk of cardiovascular diseases, and they may prevent osteoporosis and inhibit breast cancer growth in postmenopausal women. There are also almost pure antiestrogens under development. They are mainly aimed at the treatment of breast cancer (Wakeling & Bowler, 1988).
The compound (deaminohydroxy)toremifene, which also is known under the code FC-1271a or the generic name ospemifene, has relatively weak estrogenic and antiestrogenic effects in the classical hormonal tests (Kangas, 1990). It has antiosteoporosis actions and it decreases total and LDL cholesterol levels in both experimental models and in human volunteers (International patent publications WO 96/07402 and WO 97/32574). It also has antitumor activity in an early stage of breast cancer development in an animal breast cancer model. Ospemifene is the first SERM which has been shown to have beneficial effects in climacteric syndromes in healthy women.
The European patent application EP 664124 A1 suggests the use of raloxifene or related compounds for the inhibition of skin atrophy or vaginal atrophy, especially in postmenopausal women.